Murder with a side of feelings
by Ailyth
Summary: COMPLETE! Jimmy/ConanXHarley So there they were. Face to face with each other, and a murder case. Feel free to read and not enjoy at all, but reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

Well, here I am. After watching five seasons of Case Closed, I felt like writing a fic about it (and disappointing my fans who expected another Naruto fic ;-; ). This chapter is heavily based on {English}Episode 124-125: License to Die parts 1 and 2. You could probably google it, but if you really need a link badly, you can PM me for one. Also, this probably won't make sense without at least some knowledge of the series, if nothing else but watching that episode and knowing who the characters are.

**~Conan~**

'Hmm. Something Kirsten Thomas said is still bothering me...'

_Flashback_

_"You're Kudo, isn't that right? Harley's mentioned your name to me a few times before. Quite a few, actually."_

_He wouldn't?! Would he?_

_"Uhh, I'm confused..." __Rachel_ _said._

_"It's no use playing dumb, I already know everything I need to know about you, Kudo."_

_What...?! "Oh no, don't say it!"_

_"It's too late, I know you lured Harley into your web you seductress, so don't play innocent!" Kirsten looked past me, to __Rachel__._

_"Huh?" Rachel and me said. "I think... there's been a mistake?"_

_"Hm? Well I really only have one thing left to say. Harley and I have known each other forever, and our relationship is bonded by chains of solid steel! So if you want to seduce Harley, you're going to have to fight through those first!"_

_End_

'Would... I really have that much of an effect on him? For this girl to mistakenly assume he was in a relationship with me? Regardless of the fact she thought Kudo was a girl, it seems strange... Then there's those dreams he had about me getting stabbed, does he dream about me often?'

I walked over to the window. 'Maybe I'm just thinking into this too much... I need to get some sleep now, anyway. I have an important matter to discuss with Dr. Agasa.'

"Conan? You're still up?" Rachel popped her head into the room.

"Huh? Oh.. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh, ok.. you should get to bed, it's getting late." With that, she left.

'She's right. I should stop thinking about Harley so much, I love Rachel! don't I? ...I'm not even sure myself how I feel now.'

**~Harley~**

'Man... that incident with Kirsten, and what she said about me and Kudo... was she right? Did I talk about him too much to be 'just friends' with him?' I was laying in my bed, awake again, as I had been for the past few nights. I had too many thoughts in my head, about Kudo and Kirsten, and my feelings for them...

'This is stupid... I just can't admit to myself that I love Kirsten and that Kudo is just a rival and a friend. Isn't he?'

Suddenly the phone rang. 'Who could be calling this late?' "Hello?"

"Oh hey, Harley. It's Kirsten. I- I had a bad feeling about you... that I was about to lose you..."

"Hm? No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Listen, I'm sure it's nothing. I'm right here and I'll always be here."

"Well, okay... goodnight Harley..."

"Night." I hung up and lay back down. 'Is she on to something? Can she sense something that I can't about my feelings? Maybe I'll pay Kudo a visit tomorrow.'

**~Prologue end~**

Well, there you have it. The first part of a story in which I have no general sense of where it's going. Let me know if it's any good. Also, I'm really against using the Japanese names at this point, watching 5 seasons of a show in a short time will do that to me.


	2. Part 1

Greetings! I've been thinking hard about where I want my story to go, so it took longer than expected. This might have something from previous episodes (I don't remember :P).

OH YEA Before I forget. Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or it's characters

Also, I'm going to be putting times down now, and as the Point of view changes (~, which also is the end of the chapter) it may describe the events as seen by another character. Also, (-) are setting changes.

**~Conan~**

**8:00 AM**

*yawn* I looked over at the time... 8 am sharp. I guess I should head over to Dr. Agasa's now.

I quietly crept out my room and walked to the door. "Oh, my head. Where are you going, you little runt?" A hungover Richard said, half passed out on the couch.

I froze. "Uh, I have to go to Dr. Agasa's, it's urgent business!"

"Well, just keep it down! I have a client coming soon, be back before we leave or you get left here!"

'Heh, typical Richard.'

**-Dr. Agasa's house-**

I knocked on the door. And again. And again. "Come on you old man, tell me you didn't forget our meeting that YOU arranged."

I walked around back and, no car. 'Great, he forgot and went out somewhere. I guess I could just leave him a note.'

'He probably won't be back for several hours, might as well go to the park or something.'

**Noon**

"So you finally decide to show yourself, doc." I went back to Dr. Agasa's house after getting a call from him.

"Yea, yea, I'm sorry Jimmy. Something came up and I had to leave right away." Dr. Agasa slipped me a note. It read:

_Jimmy,_

_I fear the organization may have this house bugged. I haven't the time to check it out now, so please use your Jimmy voice for now. It doesn't seem likely, but you can never be too careful around these dangerous people._

'I see. It seems a little strange, but I'll go along with it.'

"So, what did you want to see me about, anyway?"

"Ah yes, I'm working on a temporary 'cure' for your ailment."

"Cure for...? Oh!" I started thinking about what I would do if I could be me again, if just for a little while.

"It's great news, isn't it Jimmy? Uh, hello, earth to Jimmy, come in."

"Huh? Eh, I was just thinking about Rachel. And yes, that is great news Doc."

"Oh, Rachel? You going to ask her to marry you already?" Dr. Agasa started laughing, but stopped. I guess he noticed I wasn't reacting. "Jimmy? Is something wrong?"

"Yea, kinda. I'm starting to wonder if I actually love love her, and not just like a sister sort of love."

"I see. Is there someone else?" I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" 'Could it be the organization?'

"Hear what? You're probably just imagining things."

"Yeah, maybe.... and yes, there is someone else. But I'm not sure I want to say who this person is, just yet." 'I'm not even sure if I'm doing the right thing...'

"I understand. Meanwhile, take this pack of innocent-looking mints with you, it's a prototype cure I want to test on you."

"Yeah, sure... see you later doc."

**~Rachel~**

**A little after Noon, outside Dr. Agasa's**

'That Conan, he's going to be late.' I was just about to ring the doorbell when-

"So, what did you want to see me about, anyway?"

I stopped cold in my tracks. "Could it be? Is Jimmy here?" I ran over to an open window, near some bushes, and ducked.

"A cure? Oh!" 'A cure? For what? Is there something wrong with Jimmy?' I listened on to this conversation that quickly took a turn for the worse.

"It's great news, isn't it Jimmy? Uh, hello, earth to Jimmy, come in."

"Huh? Eh, I was just thinking about Rachel. And yes, that is great news Doc."

"Oh, Rachel? You going to ask her to marry you already?" I heard Dr. Agasa laughing. 'Could this be true? Does he have a surprise in store for me?' I started to imagine the wedding bells already.

"Jimmy? Is something wrong?"

"Yea, kinda. I'm starting to wonder if I actually love love her, and not just like a sister sort of love."

What.

Did I just hear him correctly? "I see. Is there someone else?" Tears started to form in my eyes, and I shot up and ran as fast as I could back to my dad. 'That jerk! All I've done for him and how long I've loved him and... and..."

By the time I arrived back home, I had stopped crying. 'I guess if that's how he feels..'

"Oh, hey Rachel! Have you seen Kudo around? I-I miss him, and want to see him again. I need to talk with him"

I looked up. "Oh, it's you." 'Could he have something to do with this? Could Jimmy really be...? No, impossible!'

**~Chapter 1 End~**

Notes: Whew, lots of stuff going on in this chapter. A supposed cure, an accidental reveal, and a mystery person(though you should know who this person is). I'm not exactly sure I like the flow of this chapter, so reviews are appreciated. :D And yes, the murder comes later. (Also let me know if I misspell something or leave a gaping plot hole in my story ;) )


	3. Part 2

The next chapter! Yay! No, Dr. Agasa isn't the leader of the Organization. Also, I' d write more, but when I finish out my ideas for the chapter, it always comes out a little short. Ah well. Enjoy.

Note: This is after Vi comes, but before she's explained much to neither the Doc nor Conan.

**~?~**

**-Dr. Agasa's house-**

**Sometime after Noon**

"Sir! Evidence points toward your suspicions. That brat may in fact be Jimmy Kudo. He didn't see through my disguise, though. Some detective he is."

_"I see. Did you find your secondary target?"_

"Yes, and they've been switched with the poison."

_"All according to plan. What about the girl?"_

"No sir, no sign of her ye-"

"Professor, I'm home." Vi Graythorn said.

"Ah, Sherry, welcome home." Dr. Agasa said.

"What did you just say? Who are you, and what have you done with Dr. Agasa?"

"What are you talking about, Vi? It's me! Now, I must go out for a bit."

"...Don't you dare come back. Return the professor here, now." The impostor ran outside.

"I found the girl, and she is indeed Sherry. Looks like this experiment turned up two little mice."

_"Well, this will be interesting. Return that idiot professor back, and continue your mission."_

"Yes, sir." 'I'll always wonder why it's poison with us... can't we just shoot them and get it over with?'

**~Conan~**

**2:39 PM**

'Ah, what a nice walk. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the long way home, though...'

"Conan! I thought dad told you not to stay out this late! His client will be here any minute." Rachel said.

"Ah, sorry. Dr. Agasa kept me a little longer than I thought he would." Rachel looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh, you were there. Was Jimmy there?"

'Why would she say that, unless...was that what I heard?' "Hm, nope, can't say I remember him being there."

"Oh. Well, come on in. Oh yea, Harley's here, he'll be going with us on our case."

'Eh?' "Oh, cool." 'Maybe I can get some answers from him.'

**-Upstairs-**

"What? Canceling your case?" Richard yelled and slammed the phone down.

"Dad? What is it?"

"My stupid client canceled on me! He said something about sending someone with an apology, but I'm sure it won't make up for this. Hey, brat, go grab me a beer."

'What do I look like, his butler?' There was a knock on the door. "Go answer the door, runt, and then that beer!"

"Whatever..." I opened the door to an old man, not too short, but not tall. He seemed about 50 years old with graying hair. He carried a small card in his hand.

"Greetings. Is Master Moore here?"

"Uh, yea. Come in, right through that door."

"Thank you, child." He walked into the next room. 'Better go check it out.'

"Salutations, Master Moore. I am Master Taijero's butler, here to deliver the apology and the invitation."

I pulled on Rachel's skirt and asked her, "Who's the Taijero guy?"

"He's only the most famous business man in the shoe-making industry, ever! His shoes are incredibly elegant, and only the richest of the rich can afford them. This man here is one of his servants, Chives Gray." Rachel practically had hearts in her eyes at the thought of shoes.

'Shoes? Really? Is that the best client Richard can get these days? Well, he is rich, so I guess he expected a hefty sum for payment.'

"Correct, young lady. I am here to cordially invite you and all your guests here to the Master's mansion, where you'll recieve a meal fit for a king! And your choice of some of the finest footwear available, of course."

"Free food? I guess we could make it there." Richard said.

"Excellent! I'll inform the Master right away. This is the least he can do after all the trouble he caused." Chives proceeded to use his phone. "Yes, they accept. Yes, sir. Right away." Hanging up, he turned to us and said. "Well then, it's settled! Please proceed to the limo outside."

"Ooh, a limo, fancy. Come on, everyone, hurry up!" Rachel said.

'Wait, wasn't Harley supposed to be here?' I looked around. He was sitting in a corner, with a strained look on his face. I was the only one who seemed to notice. "Hey, Harley, are you okay? You haven't said anything since I got here."

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Conan. No, I'm fine. We better get going!" He started walking away and laughing nervously.

'Well, that was weird. I wonder what's wrong with him. I'm a little worried, I guess... Also, he called me Conan! He never does that on purpose. I'm probably just over-thinking this again. I'll talk to him later.' I hurried outside to join everyone else.

"W-what? A solid gold limo? This guy is loaded!" Richard exclaimed.

"Hah, yes Master Moore, he is, he is indeed." Mr. Gray said. "Now, come along, we mustn't waste a second!"

I felt around in my pocket. 'Oh yea, I still have those mints. Better try this 'cure' of the doc's. Hmm. They taste like... lemon pie? That's such an odd flavor. But I like it!"

**~Chapter 2 end~**

Yes, I'm serious. Impostors, poison, shoes, a solid gold limo, a nervous Harley, and lemon pie mints. Also, the butler must always be named Chives.


	4. Part 3

The next chapter! Yay again!

**~Conan~**

**Sometime later**

"We're here, everyone!" Chives Gray said.

"Woah! It's even bigger than I imagined!" Rachel exclaimed.

'It is pretty big. How can you make so much money with shoes?' I reached for another mint. 'What? I ate all of them already? I don't think I was supposed to... oh well.'

"Now, everyone, let's proceed inside."

"Rachel? No way!"

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Taijero invited my dad and I over for some fancy dinner. My dad couldn't make it, so I just came alone. But now that you guys are here, I feel better!" Serena explained.

"So you know each other? Perfect! I'll show you all to your rooms, and I shall call you when dinner is ready." Chives moved away from the limo and towards the door.

**-Inside-**

"Mistress Rachel and Mistress Serena will share a room, Master Conan and Master Harley will share a room, and Master Richard, you get a room to yourself."

"Hey mister, why do you call us Master and Mistress?" I asked.

"Oh? It's just habit, I've been at my job for forty years, and I was taught to always mind my manners and be polite." Chives stated.

"I see."

"Are there any more questions? No? Then enjoy your stay. Dinner will be served momentarily." Chives walked away.

**-The Room-**

"So Harley, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no, not really."

"Sure. I've got something to say, though. I've been thinking a lot. About _you_."

"Y-you have?"

"Yes. Stop being so nervous! I was thinking about how you're always talking about me. Do you... do you like me?"

"What? N-no! I mean, sure I like you, but not like tha-"

"Because I like you." His face turned bright red, and I turned and walked out the room, shutting the door behind me.

'Whew. Where did that come from? Something just came over me.' Then I realized what I said. I told him I liked him. Like liked him. Now it was I who turned a lovely bright red.

"Are you lost, little boy?" I turned to look at the source. "I'm Kiro. Kiro Elipse. I'm also Mr. Taijero's secretary."

I blinked. I wasn't exactly sure how to describe her. She wore a long skirt with a watermelon design on it, a T-Shirt with a tie-dye pattern, and bright pink high heels. The only normal part about her was her hair. "Oh, no. This is my room while I'm staying here with Richard Moore."

"Ah, the famous sleeping sleuth! I can't wait to meet him!" Kiro exclaimed.

"Now now, Kiro. You have work to do. Or have you forgotten already?" A woman a bit shorter than Kiro, and with her nose in a book said. She was wearing all black clothes and high heels, but these were dark purple. "So little boy, what's your name?"

"Uh, Conan. Conan Edogawa." Without her nose in a book, she kinda reminds me of a witch...

"Nice to meet you, Conan. I'm Hari Rokoo, Mr. Taijero's personal assistant. I also assist with the housekeeping or cooking when I need to. In fact, I was on my way to get fresh towels for the guests I heard were coming. It was nice meeting you Conan, but Kiro and I must be leaving now."

'What a couple of weirdos. At least they seem nice.'

"Ah, Master Conan, would you do me a favor and alert everyone else that dinner will be ready in five minutes?" Chives asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you. I must go finish preparations now." Chives exited the long hallway into what I assumed was the dining area.

"Oh, hey Conan." Serena walked out of her room.

"Hey Serena. Mr. Gray wanted me to let everyone know that dinner is in five minutes."

"Ah, thanks. See you at dinner, Conan."

'Man... I don't feel too good... maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those mints...'

**~Rachel~**

**A few moments earlier**

"Ooh, this will be fun! Think of what our classmates will say when they get a load of our new shoes!" Serena said.

"Yeah, I guess. Aren't you rich enough to afford these anyway?"

"Well, of course! But my dad thinks they're a waste of his money, so this will be the first time I've had a pair."

"Just how expensive are these?" I asked Serena about these mysterious shoes.

"If you have to ask, you don't need to know. Trust me. Hey, are you okay? You seem kinda down." Serena questioned me. I guess I have to talk to someone.

"No, I'm not okay. I-I went over to Dr. Agasa's, and Jimmy was there. But... he said he doesn't love me like that, only like a sister..." 'It's a little hard for me to remember this... I just don't feel comfortable talking about it.'

"What? No way! Did you give him a piece of your mind?"

"No, I didn't actually see him."

"Well, did you find out who he actually likes?" Serena walked into the bathroom to change clothes, while I stayed in the room to change.

"I was too afraid; I ran away before I found anything else out that I didn't want to."

"Aw. Well, how do you feel now?"

"I feel... strangely okay. Oh! I remember something! I met someone, right before I came here."

"Who was it?"

"It's weird. It was Harley, but something about him was off. He wanted to see Jimmy. He sounded really nervous and was blushing a little bit. I was thinking that maybe..." I sat down on my temporary bed.

"That maybe Jimmy and Harley were an item? Or, at least, there was something between them. Listen, Rachel... the only thing I can tell you is that you should move on."

"I know... but it's so hard..."

"Yes, it is. But it'll end badly. I know you aren't 'going out,' but you should 'break up' with him. Think about it, Rach." Serena got up and walked out. "I'm going to see Mr. Taijero now."

**~Conan~**

**5 Minutes later**

"Huh. Have any of you seen Serena? She was supposed to be back by now." Rachel asked worridley.

"Master Taijero isn't present, either. Kiro, would you mind checking up on them?" Chives turned to face Kiro.

"Uh, sure." Kiro started walking towards Mr. Taijero's office. *click*

'What was that?' *click*

'Is that her shoes?' *click*

With every step, Kiro's right heel clicked. 'It is, and it's not normal sounding. It's as if the heel is.. but what does it mean?'

"Can we just eat already, I'm starving!" Richard complained.

"Haha, I supposed it wouldn't hurt to serve dinner now. Chef, if you would!" Chives yelled at the kitchen door.

An ear-splitting scream sounded, echoing through the giant house. "Ah! That sounds like Kiro!" Hari took her book with her as she ran into the mansion.

"Wait, no! It could be dangerous!" Richard got up and started chasing Hari.

"Oh dear. We should follow them. This way!" Chives led the way to Mr. Taijero's office.

**~Chapter 3 End~**

Another chapter down. I'll write until it's done, so not sure how many chapters left. So I hope you enjoyed it (probably not) and review please :)


	5. Part 4

Whew. I've had exams to do and have been busy for a while. That and a nasty computer virus. On with the story! *cue crime scene music*

**~Conan~**

**-Taijero's Office-**

"Kiro, what's wro-" Hari ran up to Kiro, who was on the floor in front of an open door.

"Mistress Hari! What's the matter?" Chives said as we all ran up to her.

Both of them were looking into the office with a look of horror on their faces, and just pointed inside. A body lay back, slumped in a chair, and Serena was unconscious on the floor.

"Ah! Rachel, go call the police! Everyone stay back, this is a crime scene now." Richard commanded.

I ran inside and immediately started to investigate. 'A murder, no doubt.' An empty glass was tipped over. 'Could it be poison? Hm? What's this on the desk... is it ink?'

"Brat! What have I told you about messing with the crime scene?" Richard threw me out of the room.

'What a jerk. What can I observe now...' The office was almost completely organized, the only part that was messy was the desk. 'But what does it mean. I-I can't seem to focus right now...'

**-Later-**

"Richard. Why am I not surprised? What is it this time?" Inspector Meguire started walking down the hall.

"It's Mr. Taijero, Inspector. He's dead."

"I see. Did you determine the time of death?"

"Rigor mortis is just starting to set in. I'd say he's been dead for at least 3 hours. That puts this incident happening after we arrived. Also, Serena was found unconscious on the floor of the scene." Richard finished up as they arrived at the office."

"Dad! Is Serena okay? You don't think she's the one who..." Rachel looked worried.

"Nah, this guy's been dead for several hours, Rachel." I answered before Richard could.

"Uh, what the brat said. Have you been following me this entire time?"

"Does it matter Richard? There's a crime scene to investigate." Meguire moved past us to the office.

"Yeah, whatever..."

"What is the meaning of this! Who are all of you people?" An angry-sounding woman around 30 years old wearing a blue dress came into the hall.

"I'm Inspector Meguire, and this is a murder scene. Who are you?"

"You have to ask? Idiot... I am Mr. Taijero's wife, Mrs. Taijero!" Mrs. Taijero rudely exclaimed.

'D-do these people not have first names?' I thought it was strange, not just about their names, but that we haven't seen her until now.

"Uh, of course. I'd like to ask you some questions about your husband's murder and..."

"What? My husband is dead? Mention these things sooner you imbecile!"

"...where you were at the time of the murder." The Inspector finished with an irritated look. "Does your husband have any enemies who might want to do this to him?"

"No, not that I can think of... but... these two!" She pointed to Hari and Kiro. "My husband mentioned their incompetence several times, like Kiro screwing up his files, and Hari spilling things and knocking stuff over!"

"Is this true, Ms. Hari, Ms. Kiro?" Inspector inquired.

"Y-yes. Well, sorta. We would make minor mistakes, but he would just blow up over everything. We were actually trying to find new jobs..." Kiro answered.

"We? Do you and Ms. Hari have a close relationship?"

"Of course, we've been best friends ever since I can remember..."

"I've got it! It's all clear to me now!" Richard pointed a finger at the two friends. "It was you two! Sick of abuse from Mr. Taijero, you plotted a murder together. One of you came into his office with a poisoned drink, and let him do the dirty work. But you made a mistake. You knocked over the bottle of ink on his desk, and got some on you. While you were trying to clean up, Serena here had the misfortune of running into you, and she was knocked out."

"You fool, we weren't that pissed off at him! And while I was bringing a drink down for him, that old hag over there stopped me, and offered to take it to him instead. Beside, do you see any ink on me?" Hari told Richard off for a few more minutes. "Anyway, Mrs. Taijero has more of a motive than either of us. She has an expensive lifestyle, and with the huge life insurance policy Mr. Taijero bought for himself, his death would do nothing but benefit her."

"You hold your tongue! I would have no reason to murder my husband; I have all the money I could ever need." Mrs. Taijero and Hari argued while I left the room.

'Hm, this case should be pretty easy... but I still can't think properly. I'll go see if Harley can help out..."

**-Back in his room-**

"Hey, Harley. Sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me... huh?" He wasn't here. 'Where could he be?'

**~Harley~**

**-Back at the scene-**

'Huh, where's Kudo?'

"Oh, there you are, Harley! You haven't really done anything since you met up with me... is everything alright?" Rachel asked.

"No, I was feeling sick earlier, but I'm fine now. Where's Conan? Isn't he normally around you and your dad?"

"You didn't see him? He went off towards your room."

'He did?' "Oh? Well, could you fill me in on what's happening?"

**-After some explaining-**

"Inspector! We found fingerprints all over Mr. Taijero's jacket and desk. They belong to Kiro, sir."

"What?" Several people shouted.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Kiro?" Inspector Meguire looked suspiciously at Kiro

"Wait! While it's true I came in here, he was already dead!"

"A likely story. If he was already dead, why would you mess with the body?"

"He... he stole something of mine, a photo." Kiro looked down sadly.

"A photo was enough motivation to defile a crime scene and put you at the top of the suspect list?"

"Yes! Yes it was! It's a photo of my father, he died when I was a little girl... Mr. Taijero took it from me, he said it was a distraction to my work. It's the only photo of him I have... I just had to take the chance to get it back. But I couldn't find it! It wasn't in his desk or in his jacket. That's when Serena came in."

"Why did you knock her out, then?"

"I didn't mean to! I panicked and ran out of the room. I must have knocked her to the floor where she hit her head." Kiro explained.

"Yeah, that is what happened, Inspector. I didn't catch her face, but I was definitely knocked down." Serena said.

"Serena! When did you wake up?" Rachel ran to her.

"Not too long ago. But I did hear what Kiro said, and it's true."

"Uh, Inspector, we've done some more investigation. Kiro's fingerprints were not on the glass, and Mr. Taijero did, in fact, die from poison. Traces of poison were also found in the glass."

"Oh? Well, this is interesting..." Meguire looked a Richard. "Anything coming to you? We could use your brilliant sleeping side around now."

"Err, no. Sorry Inspector. But I can feel it! It's not too far off now!"

''This is a strange case... I have a feeling it was her, but I better go talk to Kudo...' I left Mr. Taijero's office and started back to my room. "I-I guess I kinda do like him, though..."

**~Chapter 4 end~**

So, Kiro's the main suspect. Is she? Maybe not. What does ink have to do with this? Why am I asking you questions? Why did I make this case so convoluted and full of holes? I don't know! Stay tuned to find out (not really, you'll probably never know). Review please :D


	6. Part 5

The next chapter! Yay! Right? Ok, Ok, I took too long for not much of a chapter. But I've been swamped with school work, and every day when I got home I was so tired I couldn't do anything. ON WITH THE CHAPTER ! Oh and I think I forgot to mention out-of-character-ness. I do that a lot.

**-At the scene-**

"So, Ms. Kiro, answer this. Let's assume that you did not poison him. When you 'discovered' the body, why didn't you tell anyone?" Richard questioned.

"Well, I kinda knew I'd be at the top of the suspect list if I was the first one to find the body with my fingerprints all over him...I screamed later because I obviously had to, since the body would be discovered soon. Sorry for deceiving you all."

"Hmm. Well, since it's your first offense, I'll let you off with a stern warning. But never touch a crime scene again! Got it?" Meguire scolded Kiro for her actions.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

**~Harley~**

**-In his room-**

"Kudo? You in here?" I walked to my bed and sat down. 'When did I get so much dust on my shirt? Might as well change it.' I took my shirt off and went sifting through my suitcase for a new one.

A moan of pain came from the bathroom. 'He must have ate something bad...' I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, the new shirt beside me. "Hey, you okay in there?"

Kudo walked out of the bathroom with pale skin. He looked as if he was sweating in there. "Yes, I'm fine. For the most part, anyway." He sat beside me. "I need to ask you something."

"Me, too. I have to find out about something before I go too far down a path I can't take."

"You go first." He insisted. "It sounds important."

"No, I'm sure your question is more important." I told him.

"If I think it's what you want to ask, it's the same with me. We'll say it on three, okay?"

"Uh, okay?" I thought back to what had happened a little while ago and what he'd said. 'Could he honestly have the same feelings?'

"One..."

'Oh shit, what was I going to say?'

"Two..."

'Think of something, Harley!'

"Three!"

"Do you really like me?" We blurted out at the same time.

I turned red again. I seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Kudo, however, looked even paler. Even his breathing was heavier.

"I guess you're still embarrassed. I'll go first. Yes, I really like you. I said that a while ago. I meant what I said. I don't understand it. I'm supposed to like Rachel. But I don't, I like you. I just do!" Kudo practically yelled, then sighed. "Now that that's off my chest, it's your turn."

Kudo was sweating at this point and was beginning to unbutton his shirt. 'Deep breathes, Harley. Stop being such a coward.' "Yes, I like you, too. I think. I know how you feel, Kirsten has been my friend since childhood. I thought we would be together forever. But with what she said about how I talked about you opened my eyes to the truth, I like you a lot more than a friend should like another friend." I stared down at my own bare chest.

'Wait... if he's still a child and I like him, does that make me some sort of pedo?'

Before I could vocalise my insignificant concern, a pained scream came from little Kudo. 'Wait a minute. This seems all too familiar.'

Nothing could have prepared me for the events that happened next, as the pint-sized guy rolled around in pain.

**~Serena~**

**-Crime Scene-**

"Serena, could you go check on Harley and Conan? I have a bad feeling, but I have to help my dad with this case." Rachel pleaded.

"Of course, Rach. It's no trouble." I exited the room as Richard was making a fool of himself with abstract deductions.

'I think she just wants me to spy on Harley to see if he spills anything... Not that I wouldn't mind knowing! Blackmail comes in handy.'

As I neared their room, I could hear moaning. "Oh god, don't tell me..." I opened the door of their room and the sight before me was... shocking, to say the least.

A half-naked Harley lay under a sweating Jimmy Kudo, who was in nothing but his underwear. Jimmy was in a position such that his face was directly over Harley's crotch.

"Oh. My. GOD! I didn't think I'd find out this quickly! This is so juicy! I have to go tell Rachel right now!" I was already half way out the door, covering my nose and ignoring Harley's cry out to me.

"Serena, wait! It isn't what it looks like!"

**~Harley~**

**-Under Jimmy-**

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Why are you Kudo again? We probably just crushed Rachel's heart, you know."

Kudo's color was finally returning. Then the news caught up with him. "Shit! I knew I shouldn't have taken that prototype cure. Now letting Rachel down easy isn't an option any more."

"Ugh... What now? Serena has probably spread it all over our schools by now."

"I guess there's only one thing to do." Kudo moved up and kissed me lightly. "Harley, will you go out with me?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course. Just one question." I said.

"Shoot."

"Why am I on the bottom!" He laughed. "I'm serious!" I put on the best 'serious' face I could while trying not to laugh.

"We'll switch up. Maybe, if I'm feeling generous. But, we are already half way there... want to, you know... do it? Hell, I've never done this before, but if everyone thinks we already did..."

My heart said no, but my mind urged me to take it. 'It's too soon, way too soon, and we're in a stranger's mansion surrounded by people. But, when will I get the chance to again? He could be Conan for years after this.' I looked down at out bodies almost touching, and I instantly knew what I wanted to do, whether or not it was right. I nodded to him and he got up and locked the door.

**~Jimmy~**

I looked over my shoulder as I twisted the lock shut. Harley was staring at me, propped up with his head resting on his palm. I looked back at the door and wondered if I honestly wanted to do this. I could feel my face go red as I imagined what it would be like. I couldn't have even guessed what it'd be like. I sighed and continued to wonder.

"Something wrong?" I heard Harley's voice say and I quickly replied with a stuttered "N-no". But I was lying of course. I was even, perhaps, a bit scared. Yes, I _liked_ Harley, but… did I like him enough to do this? Did I _love_ him? I had to assume the answer was the same I'd given him only seconds before. I couldn't just call it off either. This was my idea.

Turning my full body to look at my fellow detective, I tried my best not to show the secret fear I had of this. I _wanted_ it. That I knew. But I didn't know if I wanted it bad enough to actually do it.

Augh, I could barely get myself to _think_ the word. This was… difficult to say the least. I swallowed my fear and walked back the bed, crawling back on top of Harley and kissed him softly.

"Hey," he complained, as I knew he would, "I thought you said I could be on top!" I laughed, but he pouted then.

"I said _if I was feeling generous_." I purred into his ear, feeling the pit in my stomach as I did. I couldn't tell why I was so nervous about this. Maybe I was scared that Serena and Rachel would walk in here any second, or at least knock on the door… I didn't know.

"Arg!" I yelled and rolled off of Harley onto the bed. I grabbed one of the pillows put it over top my face. "I can't do this!" I yelled into it. Most of the force with which I had was muffled by the pillow.

Harley took the pillow away from me and said, "What's wrong?"

"Everything." I sighed and rolled over to face away from him.

"That can't be right."

Again, I sighed, "I'm scared, okay?" I turned back toward him, "Rachel's going to find out. In fact, she probably already has! She could come here any minute now and… I don't know if I'm ready for this… I know I was the one who suggestion it but… as soon as I locked the door it became too real." He kissed me on the forehead.

"It's okay; I'm having some doubts too. If you've changed your mind, just say so. I kinda reluctantly agreed anyway." He wrapped his arms around me, "I just… don't know when we'll get to be together like this again… it could be a long time so I… I wanted to make you mine."

I blushed. He really did like me, didn't he? Of course he did. He _loved_ me. He was sure of how he felt and what he wanted… even if he said he had doubts. I smiled, saying, "Okay… then I'll be yours," and curled up against him. He started to rub my back when I did. It was nice to feel such a comforting touch. I looked up at his face and our eyes met. I stared at his eyes for what felt like hours; I couldn't look away. So I kissed him instead.

In turn, he rolled on top of me, his lips still locked with mine. I moaned as he slid his hands down my body. He teased the elastic of my underwear, breaking the kiss and whispering in my ear, "Just tell me to stop at any time if you don't want to continue." I merely nodded. He then pulled my underwear down my legs, exposing me and causing me to blush. He pressed his lips to mine again; I could hear him fumbling with the button and zipper on his pants.

He moved to kissing my neck and chest. I almost couldn't believe it was his first time - he seemed to know exactly what to do. I quickly forgot anything I was thinking about as he touched and kissed my skin. I bucked up against the touch, and even let out a moan when he licked my nipples. I covered my mouth with my hand to suppress anymore as he dragged his tongue down my stomach. I couldn't suppress a gasp as he brought his mouth around my… uh… _sensitive area_. I continued to moan and groan at the waves of pleasure it sent through me. I even began bucking into his mouth, no matter how hard I tried to stop myself from doing so.

When he finally lifted away, he dragged his tongue up and away. "H-Harley…" I breathed. Harley then leaned over me and pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh," he quieted me, "it'll feel even better in a bit. Just wait." He moved his finger away and kissed me, quickly sliding his tongue into my mouth. It tasted salty… probably because of what he'd, erm, just done. I broke the kiss because of the taste; it was just too weird.

"… Are you ready?" Harley blushed and looked down across my body, "F-for uh… the _main event_?"

"Wh-what?" I was a little dazed from what had already happened I barely understood anything he said. He then centered himself between my legs, "Y'know" he said, "Th-this?"

I stared at him then realized what he meant, "W-wait, wait, wait!" I sat up, "Y-you can't just sh-shove it in. That'll hurt way too much!" I must have sounding panicky, because Harley backed away a bit. "Uh… um…" I blushed and stuttered, "W-we need s-some… lubricant o-or something."

Harley sighed, got up, and grabbed his bag. Blushing, he pulled out a small tube, "Th-this?" he said in an embarrassed voice. I knew he didn't want me to ask, but I couldn't help it.

"Why do you-"

"Just…" he thought for a moment, "because. Please, don't ask." I blinked at him and nodded.

"O-okay then…" I watched him squirt some into his hand and put it on… _himself_. I laid back down and turned around to make it easier for him. I then propped myself up on the pillow I had covered my face with earlier. He pressed up against me. His skin felt warm. "Go slow," I warned, but I was still a little embarrassed, "i-it'll hurt otherwise." I turned to look at him and put on the cutest face I could. "It's my first time, so be gentle~" I said in a rather high-pitched voice.

His eyes widen and he blushed furiously, "Y-yeah, I-I know. I'll b-be gentle." I laughed at his embarrassment and turned back away. Soon I felt his body pressing up against me as he slowly tried to enter me, but it hurt so much I quickly yelled at him to wait. "I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered worriedly, "I-I'll… try something else?" I could tell now he was inexperienced. Not that it particularly mattered, but still.

"T-try going slower?" I queried but was unsure if that would help much. He tried anyway, even though I tried to make the doubt show in my voice. I tried to endure the pain as best I could, and once he got in it wasn't so bad. Well, if you count feeling-as-though-I'm-being-ripped-apart as 'not so bad'. The worst part was every time I made a sound like I was in pain, he stopped. Which made it hurt even more. "D-damn it, don't stop now!" I yelled at him more than once. He whispered a quick apology each time as he began moving again and soon stopped afterward. I had to wonder if it hurt him as well, though I had doubts about that.

After a while I just moaned in time with his movements, I guess I was getting used to it. Harley seemed to be enjoying it more then, because he began moving faster and started to kiss my back. "Kudo…" he sighed and groaned into my ear as he came, bringing me over the edge as well.

Panting a bit, he pulled himself out of me, falling down beside me almost immediately. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead. I then looked up at him and he kissed my lips; I quickly kissed him back. The taste of his mouth was the same as before, only more diluted, so it was bearable.

"I love you." Harley said, burying his face in my neck.

"I… love you too…" I smiled, "But you're a real pain in the ass… literally." He merely laughed and kissed me again.

**Several sexy scenes later**

**-Crime Scene-**

"Rachel, you will NOT believe what I just saw in Harley's room!" Serena barged into Mr. Taijero's office, where she was greeted with several blank stares.

"Ahem. If you don't mind, Miss Sebastian, we're trying to figure out who did this. This is no time for your girly chattering!" Inspector Meguire rudely stated.

"Hmph, fine! Rachel, out. Now." Serena practically dragged her out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

**~Chapter 5 end~**

Yes! Absolutely no murder investigation and lots of love-stuff! This is what I made you wait for! Feel free to express your opinion on this chapter.


	7. Part 6

Part 6! Is it bad if I can get confused when I label my documents in chapters and my story in parts? :O

Also, thanks to Pandakitty for the "special" scene back in part 5!

**~Rachel~**

**-Some random hallway-**

Serena was talking so fast that I couldn't understand her. "Woah, woah, slow down, Serena!"

She took a deep breath and started over. "You'll never guess what I just saw! Harley! Jimmy! In the same bed! MINUS CLOTHES!"

"What are you talking about Serena? Jimmy isn't here!" I shook Serena a bit. 'He's not here, right?'

"No! I mean yes! He's here! With Harley!" Serena was having trouble forming complete sentences.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" I had a determined look on my face, but somehow, I had expected this. Maybe not here of all places, but definitely expectedit. Part of me wanted to cry, another part wanted to kill him, and the last part just wanted to accept it. I didn't know what to think right then.

**~Harley~**

**-In his room-**

Oh shit. What just happened? Serena and Rachel could be here any second, and we had just... well... went on and _done it._

"Jimmy, wake your fine ass up, we gotta clean this bed off!" I shook him, but it was no use. He was out like a light. "Damnit!

When did he fall asleep?" I picked him up and carried him to the other bed.

I had just finished cleaning the bed when I noticed two things. One, I wasn't wearing clothes; two, someone was knocking on the door. Well, it was more like pounding on the door now. "HARLEY, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I WILL KICK IT DOWN. THEN, IF I FIND JIMMY IN THERE, I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

We're dead.

"ONE!"

I put on a shirt and quickly hopped into bed.

"TWO!"

'Déjà vu, anyone?' I thought. I looked over and Jimmy was sweating in his sleep. 'Come on... turn back already! I want to live!'

"THREE" I braced for impact.

"What? The key? Why didn't you tell me earlier, Serena?" Rachel didn't sound any less pissed as she opened the door.

This will not go well...

"WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLES!" Rachel's yell felt strong enough to shake the house. "I KNOW YOU AREN'T SLEEPING, HARLEY!"

Damn. I sat up and looked at her. I wished I hadn't.

"Do you want to EXPLAIN yourselves?" She asked.

"Err... not really?"

"Well, you had better start!"

"Well, what did Serena tell you?" Better not reveal too much.

"She told me she saw YOU and JIMMY in BED, lacking CLOTHES!" She looked over at Jimmy and I could tell she knew he didn't have a shirt on.

"And what if we were?" Not too smart of me, but I was starting to get pissed off.

Rachel sighed. "I thought so. You selfish bastards!You could have at least told me!" Rachel walked away, and Serena awkwardly smiled and backed out of the room.

'Well that went better than expected. I'm still alive, and she probably hates Jimmy now. Score, no competition!' I thought that seemed a little mean, but I didn't really care for Rachel. Well, I do care since she's Jimmy's friend, but I don't like her.

**-Harley-**

**~Crime Scene~**

When we arrived, everyone was sitting down, with a bored look on their faces, while Richard told another one of his outrageous conspiracies between everyone in the mansion to kill Mr. Taijero.

"Now, now, Richard, stand down. We've solved the murder case!" I said proudly.

"'We'? Who's 'we'? And who do you think you're telling to stand down?" An angry Richard turned to look at me. "Oh, it's just him. What is he doing all the way out here?"

"I came out here with Dr. Agasa, who took Conan home." Jimmy explained the convenient excuse he had planned.

"A likely story. At least that stupid brat is gone now. Well let's hear it, the details of this murder!"

I tried not to laugh at the expression on Jimmy's face at the stupid brat comment. He looked cute when he was mad.

"Well, at first it looked quite difficult. Then a certain person gave us exactly what we needed to solve everything. Kiro, if you would?"

"Yes sir." Kiro handed Jimmy her shoe.

"Now, this looks like an ordinary shoe, right? Well if you do this..." Jimmy snapped the unusually large heel off of her high heels.

"What did you do that for, you idiot! Those we're probably originals by Mr. Taijero himself!" Richard insulted Jimmy some more.

"Please, quiet. Let the good detectives talk." Jimmy was uncharacteristically mean today. I'll have to get on him about that later.

"Now this is in fact a Taijero original. And this," he held up the heel, "is a design feature. The unusually large heels are designed to store a small object. It was probably intended for a few bills to be folded up and stored in them, but one could also fit, say, a small bottle of poison in them."

"So Kiro is the murderer, then!" Meguire interrupted Jimmy's speech with his accusation.

"Not exactly. Mrs. Taijero, aren't you wearing the same kind of shoes?" Jimmy pointed the blame at her.

Mrs. Taijero protested, of course. "Now wait just a minute! Hari is wearing these, too! My husband gave every female in this house a pair! Besides, if you put a bottle inside of a shoe, it would surely bust open!"

"You're right, it would… unless you cushioned it with cotton, or a similar product!" Jimmy had that look in his eyes he got when he solved a case and knew for sure who did it. I smiled seeing it.

"He's right." I said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, Mrs. Taijero? Take your shoes off."

"This is absurd! You, policeman! Surely this isn't allowed!" She protested even more. A sure sign of guilt. They just make this too easy.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to cooperate. Take off your shoes ma'am." Meguire shut her up, at least.

Sure enough, there was a small bottle inside her right heel. "Boys, I want this in the lab and analyzed five minutes ago!" Meguire rushed an officer away.

"T-This isn't fair! I'm being framed! It's Kiro's fault! She's the only one who knew about these heels coming off! She must have planted the bottle of poison when I wasn't looking!"

"I doubt it. Kiro didn't even know about it. I only figured out because of what I heard from Conan. Her heels were clicking, probably because one of her heels broke when she tripped. I also have one question. How did you know it was a bottle of poison? It hasn't even been analyzed yet! And don't say it's obvious from what we said before, if you were really innocent you would have said the bottle had something else in it. Which the guys at the lab would have either proved or disproved." More evidence from my brilliant little detective.

"I... er..." She was trying to find her words. "Well, what about the ink stain!"

I stepped in. "Easily explainable. You wore a coat earlier, right?. A reversible coat. You probably wore it to conceal the poison before you could put it back into your heel."

"Boys, go up and find that coat!" Meguire barked at his crew.

Sure enough, a reversible coat was found in her room, with an ink stain ruining it. The labs came back shortly after, confirming that only Mrs. Taijero's fingerprints were on the bottle and that it did contain poison. Mrs. Taijero was being led away in handcuffs when I asked her, "Why did you do it, anyway? You had pretty much anything you've ever wanted."

"You know shit! He was trying to divorce me! With his money, I would get NOTHING!" She was suddenly a bitch.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a bitch, you wouldn't have had that problem!" Rachel's outburst startled everyone in the room. Mrs. Taijero was led out and into a police car silently.

Jimmy walked up to Rachel. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like he was trying to make up with her.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but I knew they were still friends from their childhood. I'd have to ask him later...

**~Part 6 END~**

Well, there it is! The conclusion of the murder scene and the second to last chapter! Please express any hate-mail in review form. Expect the finishing chapter in about a year XD


	8. Part 7: The End

The End is here! That's it. Go home, it's over. The text under this is just the credits.

...Are you still here?

**

* * *

~Harley~**

I gave up waiting for Jimmy and just went back to my room. Or I would have liked to. I overheard someone talking on the phone in a nearby room. It was wrong of me to eavesdrop, but...

"The experiment is over. Jimmy Kudo is back. Whatever was in those mints, it worked. That lame excuse about Agasa taking the brat home is impossible, since he's still... incapacitated." Who the hell was that? I tried to peak through the door that was open just a bit, when... *WHAM* I collapsed, unconscious... little did I know, Kiro was standing behind me with a frying pan in her hands.

When I woke up, I found myself tied to a chair. I tried to yell, but I was gagged. I knew I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

"Ahh, you awake at last." A familiar voice sounded from behind me. It sounded just like...

"You've probably figured it out by now. I am the man you know as Chives Gray. Well, not exactly. He's tied up in a closet." Whoever this man was, he was a monster. I heard him get up, and then I heard the click of a gun. "Kiro." He said.

"Y-Yes sir!" A trembling Kiro came into my field of vision and took the gag out.

"Don't even think about yelling. I can kill you at least 10 different ways with this gun, and be gone before they find your lifeless body. Good work finding our unwanted eavesdropper out, Kiro." I saw her nod, and could see she looked like she would cry any second. I can't blame her, she was probably forced at gunpoint to cooperate.

"Now... you know too much, my dear Harley. Now.. what to do with you..."

"Uhh, let me go?" It was worth a shot.

"Hah! No, I don't think so. maybe I'll test out one of these experimental poisons on you..." I heard him put down the gun. I looked over at Kiro, and winked at her, trying to tell her to act now. She seemed to have understood.

Too late. Chives, or... whoever this man was, slipped a pill into my mouth and forced me to swallow it. "This should make you forget everything." Not a second after this, I started to feel dizzy, and my vision began to fade. The last thing I heard was a hideous crunching noise, as I could only assume Kiro brought the frying pan down as hard as she could onto the Chives-poster's head.

**

* * *

~Jimmy~**

Rachel was being unreasonable. I was just about to the point of just telling her to forget everything we've ever had before this, and to get lost. I knew I couldn't do that, though.

"I just don't know Jimmy! How did this happen! I thought we had something special!" She was almost in tears. Women, I don't get them...

"I just realized I don't like you like that. Nothing will change that now." She looked even more upset than before. So much for making up with her... She started running off, almost bumping into a frantic-looking Kiro.

"Jimmy, was it? Come quickly! Something happened to Harley!" No sooner than Kiro had said that, my blood ran cold, and I rushed after her, for she had left as soon as she came.

When we got to the door, I quickly went inside. "Harley!" I went and untied him. "Harley, speak to me!" I shook him a bit, and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh, thank goodness. Harley, who did this to you?"

"Har...ley?" He looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter, you're safe, and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." I tried to hug him, and he pushed me off.

"Ugh, get off of me! I don't even know who you are!" Harley got up, and held his forehead. "Oh god, what did you do to me!"

"What are you talking about? Can you not remember anything?" I asked him.

"No, nothing at all. The only thing I know is that I'm really dizzy." With that, he sat back into the chair and fell back into unconsciousness.

"And he's the cause of it all!" Kiro pointed towards the floor.

"Um, who, exactly?" I asked Kiro, confused. There was no one on the floor.

"What? That's impossible!" Kiro checked the closet and found a man tied up. "Him! It's him! Wait, no..." I recognized the man in the closet as Chives, though he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. "Chives! Hold on, I'll get you out of there!" Kiro got Chives out of the closet, and explained what had happened to Harley and her.

The Black Organization. It had to be, they specialized in poisons, apparently. Wait, those mints... If what Kiro said is true, whoever this man, or woman, was, they could disguise themselves perfectly. Chives was also about the height of Dr. Agasa. Could it be?

Just then, my cellphone rang. "Can it wait? I've got an emergency on my hands." Impatient as I was, this was too important to miss.

"No it can't. I was going to tell you not to take any of those mints, but it sounds like you already did." Dr. Agasa sighed on the other side of the phone. "I'd suggest getting back here immediately, I need to run some tests."

"Sure thing, but I have another patient for you." I heard Agasa's confused "Huh?" before I ended the call.

We said our goodbyes, and sped off in opposite directions. Me, Harley, and the Moores in one direction, and Hari, Kiro, and Chives in the other. They were no doubt carrying Chives to the hospital.

"Jimmy, don't you think we should take Harley to the hospital?" Rachel actually sounded worried for him.

"No, it won't help him. Only Dr. Agasa can at this point." She stayed silent for the rest of the trip. It felt like days had passed while we were on the way to Agasa's, but it was only an hour.

"Rachel, I want you and your dad to go home, I'll call you if something happens." I told her, and carried Harley into the house. He was still unconscious and quite heavy, but I had the strength of 10 Jimmy's right now.

"Here already?" Agasa questioned, and then noticed Harley. "Oh dear. Set him down over here, I'll start testing him."

More time passed, and then Agasa came in and told me the news. "He appears to be suffering from amnesia. He can't remember a thing." No. It couldn't be! He had to remember me, and what happened between us! I wasn't ready to say goodbye to that life. I never wanted to.

"Now now, don't worry, Jimmy. He'll be okay. I'll start working on a cure right away."

Weeks passed. Those weeks turned into months. Every second of those hurt. Harley didn't remember me at all. His family was taking it hard, too. I couldn't tell who hurt worse at this point. I didn't care.

I was by Harley's side every minute I possibly could. Whatever drug they gave him, it was absolute. It was terrifying.

He had no idea how to use utensils, or how to shower... I had to teach him how to live again. Surprisingly, he still knew how to walk, and to use the bathroom. Guess you can't wipe away all of someone's instincts.

I admit, feeding him was fun. Don't even get me started on how I got him to shower. All these things were necessary. Agasa was taking his sweet time.

* * *

The third month since the incident. Chives made a full recovery, and now he owns Mr. Taijero's company. The Taijero's hadn't had any children, so it went to him instead. Hari and Kiro stayed, and Chives gave them big raises and promotions.

And then, one day...

"Jimmy! I've got it! The cure! I was able to analyze his blood and develop and antidote! And not a minute too soon. If it was anything like your poison, it would have been out of his system mere hours later." Dr. Agasa was as excited as I felt.

Harley and I had stayed at my house. His family agreed that it was best he stay close to Agasa, in case anything happened. It was just a short trip, and Harley was eager when I told him he was to get his memories back.

"Now, let's see... I'll mix this with this, and dissolve the cure into it... Oh, Jimmy and Harley, welcome! Have a seat, I'll be with you in a minute."

It's really happening. I was still Jimmy, Harley was getting his memory back, and we'd live together after this, til death do us part. Heh, I was talking as if we were married.

And then the moment of truth.

Harley drank whatever it was that Agasa had made. Then, all of the sudden, he started crying.

"Harley, are you okay?" His answer was a kiss. It was the best feeling in the world at this point.

"Yes, I'm okay. I remember everything now... and I still remember what you did for me. You cared so much for me... I must have been such a burden on you."

"No! Don't speak like that, I love you! I'd do anything for you, and don't you forget it!"

"Don't worry, I won't. Not this time, not ever again. I love you, too."

Harley had his memory back, and our love was stronger than ever. Rachel ended up accepting Harley and I, and even started supporting us. Our parents supported us, too. Agasa didn't seem surprised when Harley kissed me. I had gotten to know Vi more, and she just smiled.

Nobody had heard of the mysterious Agasa-slash-Chives-poster since Kiro left him unconscious in the Taijero Mansion. Speaking of him... the Black Organization had went too far. They hurt the man I loved, and me, and our families. I wasn't going to let this slide. I had some revenge to get.

**

* * *

~The END~**

There you go! A surprising twist, but it all turns out okay! And I left room for a sequel! Review!


End file.
